mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Company
General Information The Black Company is first and foremost a mercenary army which wages the wars our Employer's have no desire nor strategic capability to accomplish themselves. Throughout the years, we have enjoyed many successful contractual relationships within the player communities, expanding both user created content and our own coffers. Our first and last goal in our game deployment of choice is War (read: PVP). While we do take part in All aspects of our chosen game, PVM (read: Player VS. Monster) raiding is something we leave to those who actually enjoy being funneled through Paint By Numbers dungeons and the quagmire of selfishness that is inherent in any DKP system. We do, however, have what we have measured to be one of the most aggressive and accomplished PVE (read: Player Vs. Environment) systems in mmo gaming. Our Supply Division feeds our Infantry feeds our Supply feeds our Infantry, so forth and so on. City building, equipment and supplement procurement is far more than filler content for TBC: it is our life's blood. An army is only so good as the equipment you ready it with, only going so far as the Supply chain can feed it. We will be opening our doors to new Recruits soon, where you will be free to join us on our IRC server in order to get to know us better. We don't take in new folk lightly or quickly. We aren't here to recruit new friends. We are looking for Soldiers who believe in War for Pay, who are able to learn the True Meaning doing things Of By and For the Company. To learn more about our gaming organization, visit us at our site and read the Official TBC Charter. This document covers nearly everything a potential Employer or Recruit will want to ask. We are, of course, available for questions via PM on these boards or our own. You have but to ask. Method of Operations We are a guild based massive multi player online role playing (MMORPG) gaming organization that has taken the setting of Glen Cook's The Black Company series, to establish a militant, mercenary methodology for recreation and immersion within a fantasy based virtual world. Chain of Command The Black Company uses a military based Chain of Command (CoC) based on the ranks detailed in the works of Glen Cook, with squad based fire teams for combat. The Captain - Mocker - The Head of the Company aka Guild Leader. Duties include assignment of Officer Corps, Commissions, Recruitment, General Policy, Training and Events Schedule. While it is not uncommon for the Captain to be referred to by their actual name, most Brothers, out of respect for Brother and Title, simply addresses him/her as "The Captain", "Captain", "Cap'n", "Cap", or any other derivative. The Standardbearer - Jackroller - Hand Picked by the Captain to a Bodyguard. The Primary Duty is to be the Keeper of the Company Standard, a black Lance of purported magical properties upon which is hung the Death's Head insignia adopted from the Taken, Soulcatcher. Most often called "SB" or "The SB". The Lieutenant - Sarkhan - Second In Command. Duties include Training and Events Schedule, Division Organization, Recruitment, Siege Specialist. While it is not uncommon for the Lieutenant to be referred to by their actual name, most Brothers, out of respect for Brother and Title, simply addresses him/her as "The Lieutenant", "Lt", or any other derivative. Infantry Division Commander (IDC) - Hanibal - Head of the Infantry Division (ID). Duties include but not limited to the assignment of ID Master Sergeant, Division Recruitment, Training and Events Schedule, Equipment Issue and Maintenance. The IDC will coordinate with the Supply Division Commander (SDC) to arrange for all missions required to obtain materials for manufacturing. The IDC will coordinate all pvp training for a constant state of readiness. Supply Division Commander (SDC) - Epiphone - Duties include but not limited to the assignment of SD Master Sergeant, Division Recruitment, Training and Events Schedule, Equipment Issue and Maintenance. The SDC will coordinate with the IDC to arrange for all missions required to obtain materials for equipment manufacturing. The SDC will arrange for all storage of Company assets as well as distribution to applicable personnel. First Sergeant - Assist Infantry Division Commander in all Duties as necessary; Team and Battle Coordinator for both combat and logistical efforts. Master Sergeant - Assist Supply Division Commander in all Duties as necessary; Team and Battle Coordinator for both combat and logistical efforts. (Often referred to as Top, but only by those Brothers in good graces) Sergeant - Squad Leader to Assist Master Sergeant in All Duties as called upon. A squad leader in combat. Brother - Regular Company Members. The Backbone of the Company, doing what needs to get done. All Brothers listed under this heading have earned their Full Colors. Earning your Colors means you have proven yourself to be a dedicated Black Company Regular, making the Company your Home. There is no set time limit for when this will happen. You must earn this Privilege through blood, sweat, and tears, on the field of battle or the blaze of the forge. Recruits - the FNG's (fuggin new guy), here to learn and to become. Lore Playing The Black Company is not a "Role Playing" guild; we do not require nor expect people to develop some fictional character to represent their in-game avatar. Instead, The Black Company focuses on Lore Playing. What this means is that we are following the basic ideas set down by Glen Cook in his novels on The Black Company. What does this mean for you, the Brother? You can be yourself; you are a member of the Company, and we are not interested in "Gabdalorf, the mighty Demonologist" but rather you being yourself through your Avatar. You are welcome, and encouraged, to create whatever back story for yourself or your character you wish; these stories are kept in our Annals, a series of journals documenting the history of the Company. Here we also keep details about our battles, both wins and loses, and the activities that comprise our day to day playing. Voice Communication It is our belief that voice comms ruin true immersion for the majority of the game experience, while having become vital to massive PVP combat. We cannot define in words what True Immersion is to each individual. We can say, that for many of us, being force fed a cacophony of inane, redundant, banalities for hours on end, does not equate to "having fun". DAILY LIFE: We believe that our "Characters" are allowed to experience the roles that we as Gamers seek to experience with them. In that, we get to be Recruits, Sgts, Tops, and Commanders, rather than Steve, Joe, Habib, Chan, Tyrone, Ed, Edd, Eddie, and Crystal. It takes a quick mind and steady attention span to keep up. We know it isn't for everyone. You either really want a guild experience like this or you don't. It boils down simply to this: You can't Be the Character in a Game by using VoiceComms, unless the Game Includes VoiceComms, such as EvE Online. In the case of fantasy gaming, we in the Company believe that people living in the modern world simply cannot create that type of lore/role environment in voice chat, that is indeed achievable in the medium of graphics and text. If you aren't sure what this all means, you probably won't fit in. PVE/PVM: We have experienced success in situations where others swear voice comms were needed to win, executed with grace, precision, and adherence to orders while relying on the instantaneous results of drill and training. We have found that practice and camaraderie, Drill and Training, are more than sufficient to create adventure and assure success in the most epic of scenarios. In Brief: We do not use VoiceComms for PVE. If you aren't sure what this all means, you probably won't fit in. PVP: The clear present and future of MMO gaming is the offering of group combat. While some teams can indeed work independently without much verbal communication, the practicality controlling multiple teams while coordinating with several others across several guilds, has dictated that TBC create its own voice comm network and system of use. We maintain a fairly strict discipline policy while it is in use, though you can expect that you'll be treated as human as you are willing to act with those who you are relying on to save your ass. You will not, however, find loose chatter. The VComm is sectioned off so that each squad can communicate within itself, the Squad Leaders can communicate separately from their squads, and the Field Commander can speak to Squad Leaders and the Entire unit as a whole. This allows for each squad to use its strengths to bolster that of the other squads while supporting and executing the global goals set forth by the Field Commander. Guild Mentality The Black Company is a family. That means that we are always, always, watching out for one another. No one will ever be left to suffer on their own. While this does not mean we will hold your hand through questing or low-level dungeons, what it does mean is that no griefer, camper, or otherwise hostile individual will ever get away with attacking a Brother. Let it be known that if you attack someone in The Black Company, you best have an army at your beck and call, because we are coming. Also keep in mind that The Black Company is a mercenary guild, and we act as such. Expect a certain amount of vulgarity and crude language as part and parcel of being in a military-based organization. Thick skin will get you a long ways, not because we are ever overtly hostile to another Brother, but rather because one person's humor is another person's soft-spot. Training If you are looking to join The Black Company, expect to undergo training. We will do mock battles, combat formations, combat maneuvers, point defense, ambush tactics, and anything else you can think of until we perform with precision. That being said, we understand that real-life must come first. We do expect some sort of consistent participation. Make sure you can work our training and combat into your schedule before looking to apply. Charter The official version of our Charter, which details our Mission, Method of Operation, History, Chain of Command, and Recruiting can be found at The Black Company Headquarters (TBCHQ) here. Category:Guilds Category:Guilds